All Between Us
by HorseScale
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the Platinum Record artist. Percy Jackson is a former SEAL now turned bodyguard candidate. Life seemed simple enough for both of them, but when Annabeth needs a Security Detail and Percy Jackson needed an actual mission their seemingly perfect lives collided, revealing their pasts, of broken hearts and shattered dreams, how will their relationship prevail?


**Prologue**

 **Word Count: 1144**

"Ms. Chase!"

"Ms. Chase!"

"Ms. Chase!"

"ANNABETH MAY CHASE!"

I slipped off my headphones and turned around from my sketchbook and saw my personal assistant Juniper Greene and my best friend Thalia Chase outside my colored glass-walled office. Juniper looked just a little annoyed but Thalia just smirked.

I sighed but had no choice than to walk outside to surrender to my fate.

"Sorry, I was listening to my playlist and was on the verge of finishing a design."

"That's fine Ms. Chase but don't make me pull Thalia here again. She kills my ear drums."

"But I'm Thalia! I'm supposed to be loud! That's my job around here!"

"Thalia, your job is to ask people to be quiet and sit down, not to be a running megaphone!"

"How am I supposed to get people to shut up and their butts still if I don't be loud?"

"By asking nicely..." I didn't even get to finish my sentence when Thalia sharply interrupted with a "What fun is would that be?"

Juniper just smiled at our bickering and said in a very professional manner "Ms. Chase, Andrews La Rue from the Ares Security Firm is in the conference room by the elevator. He is hoping to talk to you about your Security Detail."

To be honest, after going a long day of meetings, I completely forgot about the meeting with Mr. La Rue.

"I'll go but please get me some caffeine preferably just a black coffee extra strength."

Out of nowhere Thalia said "I want one too!"

Juniper and I looked at each other and laughed. "Then make that two please Juniper. I'll buy them both."

"Okay then Ms. Chase, I'll get them to after your short meeting with Andrews La Rue."

"Good Afternoon Ms. Chase. I'm pleased to see you again."

Andrews La Rue was a very well built and a very tall man. He radiated an aura of intensity. I shook his outstretched hand and asked him to sit.

"Ms. Chase-"

"Please, call me Annabeth."

"Annabeth, as you may have known, my team and I have been working to implicate measures to protect your security. We have assessed your apartment and I have found it is in excellence condition of security. We have installed cameras around the hallways outside your door and a high-grade door that needs a six digit password and a key to open. We have also completely redone your entrance to the rooftop for further security. And as for your car, we recommend you to get a big SUV with bulletproof windows."

I gave the blueprints and plans a complete look and said to Mr. La Rue it was perfect.

"Oh, before I go, I want to mention something to you."

"And that is?"

"With your public fame and exposure, the firm recommends you to hire a personal 24/7 security guard."

"Wait, like the ones who follow you around to everywhere and stare at you and hold your bags?"

Andrews La Rue gave a deep chuckle "Yes and no. I fully expect for a personal security guard to follow you around making sure you are safe but not the staring part."

"Oh."

I should have expected this, after the 'Break-In Incident'.

I was only wrapped in a towel when I came out of a hot steaming shower. Thalia was in the other room humming and trying to pick out what I would be wearing for my date with my boyfriend, the world famous actor Luke Castellan.

When I walked into the room, Thalia shoved a set of clothes.

"These clothes," with a commanding tone.

I rolled my eyes and another sharp tone said: "Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady."

I took a look at the clothes Thalia picked out for me, a gray shirt, a jean jacket and dark blue jeans and a pair of gray converses.

"Not bad Thalia, let me go grab a coffee and I'll try them out."

When I walked into a kitchen, someone clothed in all black with no face shown. The figure and I made a very tense eye contact, and then his eyes drifted down. Mine did too, and I screamed out loud when I saw that I was only 'clothed' in a very revealing wrapped towel.

Thalia came rushed over to the kitchen and wasted no time in attacking the intruder. The intruder had no time to react before my best friend threw a punishing punch to the stomach. Thalia kicked him where the sun didn't shine and threw another right punch to his temples. He was knocked down cold on the hard ceramic floor.

After that experience, I became more cautious of my surroundings. Even more than me, my mother, Athena Pallas, gave me a complete lecture on safety and she hired Ares Security Firm.

I came back out of my dream tapping my pen on my sheet I took notes on.

"Well, I have a very good candidate for the job that I hope you consider. I will send his information to you via Ms. Greene. Is that okay?"

"That would be great Mr. La Rue."

We shook hands again and he left. Almost as if on clue, Juniper walked in with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Have I ever told you are a savior, Juniper?"

Juniper just laughed and said she would be bringing the other cup to Thalia.

I was lounging in my big leather office chair when Thalia knocked on my door with her cup of coffee in hand.

"Don't you have to cut out pictures or something today downstairs?" I asked Thalia. She was a photographer at the Boreas Studio two floors below where my recording studio was at.

"Well I wanted to come up here to check up on you after your meeting with Mr. La Rue."

"It went fine but I have to get a personal 24/7 security guard."

"Wait, like someone who follows you around everywhere and stares at you all day but you still can make him hold your shopping bags type of security guard?"

"That's what I said Thalia! And yes the ones that are the stalker type of bodyguard."

"Well you know, great minds think alike. I wonder if it is a male. If it would be a male, he has to be hot. We can't have you an old fifty year old gray grandpa can we?"

I just laughed.

"Ms. Chase, the profile for the candidate bodyguard has been sent from Mr. La Rue. Is it okay if I give it to you take a look now?"

"Let's do it Juniper."

Juniper handed me a Manila folder and I carefully laid it on my desk.

"What are you waiting for girlfriend? Let's do it!" Said the ever enthusiastic Thalia.

I slowly opened the Manila folder and in bold letters were the three words...

PERCY ADRIAN JACKSON

 **AN: So how did you think I did for the Prologue? I have a mostly clear plan on how this story will go on but I need ideas for a Title! Any suggestions?**

 **-HorseScale**


End file.
